The Diary Of Bailey Pickett
by 69withmomsen
Summary: While Bailey heads off to a museum, Cody decides to go and talk to Bailey and apologize to her for how mean he's been since the break up. But she isn't there. He then spots her diary! What will he find out?
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary Of Bailey Pickett {Part 1}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or the show. All belongs to Disney.**

When the sun seeped through the porthole and inbetween the curtains, it soon came into immediate contact with Bailey and London.

They both groaned in annoyance, but London took this situation worse.

"I'm trying to sleep!" She said angrily as she shoved a pillow over her face.

Bailey brought her right arm to her face where she covered her eyes.

She sighed before saying, "Well I guess we might aswell get up then."

"You can." Bailey heard London mumble from the pillow, her voice muffled.

Bailey didn't reply. She pushed the covers back slowly before sitting up and swinging her legs over to the side of her bed.

Her toes wiggled, feeling around for her warm and cozy slippers which she slipped on quickly once she had found them.

'Thank goodness today isn't a school day,' She thought to herself as she stood up, stretching in the process.

Her hands then came into contact with the small curtain they have to cover the porthole, but it wasn't really doing a good job with keeping the bright sun from not appearing in the early hours of the morning.

"Rise and shine!" She chimed in a sing-song voice, trying to lighten the mood. But it only made London more irritated.

"Bailey, you've already woken me up too early in the morning." She paused briefly. "So, why do you expect me to come with you to see some lame museum?" She questioned with her hands on her hips, while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon, London! You might enjoy it!"

Bailey had spent a few minutes trying to persuade London, only to get the answer of 'no.'

"I'm not going and that's final!"

"Fine! I'll just go by myself."

For a moment, London felt bad for rejecting her offer.

"Look, why don't you just go with Cody? He's into all that boring crap just as much as you are."

Bailey gasped while placing a hand over her wide open mouth, not happy about how London expressed her feelings about a place she really wants to go to.

But then it soon disappeared as she remembered who London suggested she'd go with.

"Ha, yeah right. As if I'm ever going to go with... _him_."

"So, that's it? Just because you both suffered a horrible break up, you're not gonna hang out anymore? Not even as friends?" London asked with a surprised look crossing over her features.

"Yeah, that's exactly why," Bailey answered while putting her shoes on.

She then looked down at the floor, trying to forget that painful memory.

"But it was months ago! Can't you just let it go and just at least still be friends?"

Bailey suddenly looked up at London. "Look, why do you even care?" She spat, angrily. "It's obvious he doesn't care about me anymore, so I just need to get over it!"

And with that, she stood up and walked over to the door.

Her hand was just about to connect with the door knob, before London's voice interrupted her actions.

"Ohhh, I get it," London nodded while a smirk suddenly appeared on her face. "You still like him, don't you?"

Bailey felt her cheeks start to heat up as a pink colour splashed across her cheeks.

She lowered her head and shook it lightly. "Pshh, no. Of course not."

London smiled knowingly. "You're in denial. It's written all over your face!" She teased. "You don't just like him, you love him!"

Bailey suddenly became angry and snapped her head up, a glare spreading across her face. "I do not!" She demanded, her voice raised.

When London just stood there with that same smile planted on her face, Bailey sighed before turning the door knob and stepping outside, slamming the door behind her as she stormed away.

"Yep, she definately still loves him!" London beamed, but then her smile soon faded as she was in shock. "Wait, why do I care so much?" She shrugged it off. "Eh, whatever. I'm gonna go shopping!"

She clapped happily with a huge smile on her face before leaving her cabin, skipping along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary Of Bailey Pickett {Part 2}

After Bailey had finally escaped London and her annoying assumptions, she reached the skydeck.

She decided to have a drink before she left.

Zack was cleaning a cup just as Bailey approached him and sat down.

"Hey Bails, usual?" He asked, knowingly. She practically always ordered her favourite smoothie. A Banana Fofana.

"Yes, please." She smiled as she placed the right amount of money for the smoothie on the table.

Zack took it before saying, "Alright, coming right up." He turned around and began to make the smoothie.

As Bailey patiently waited, her mind drifted back to her previous conversation with London and why she had blushed when she assumed that she still loved Cody.

Yes, it was true. Bailey had admitted that to herself a long time ago, but only to herself.

She tried to dismiss the feelings, but they were still there deep down inside of her. And would their relationship always be like this now?

Ignoring each other and only talking when they say something mean to each other?

And did Cody feel the same way about her? Because, although she knew how much he was head over heels for her before and during they were together, did those feelings disappear after the nasty break up?

These were the questions she badly wanted, no wait, _**needed**_ to know the answer to. But, sadly, they haven't been answered yet. And will they ever be?

She banished the thoughts in her head when she noticed Zack waving his hand in front of her continuously, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Bailey!" He called out once more.

She shook her head, snapping out of it. "Huh, what?"

"Your drink," He said while he gestured towards the drink that was sitting on the table.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Bailey grabbed her drink while she felt her cheeks heat up again, turning a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

"Are you okay? You seem," He paused momentarily while thinking of a suitable word to describe how she's acting. "...distant."

"I'm fine," She replied softly before taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Okay, if ya say so." Zack knew she was lying and deep down inside she was hiding something, but decided to forget it because it wasn't really any of his business.

Bailey felt glad that Zack gave up the conversation and didn't choose to confront her like London would have done.

After she had finished her drink, she got up and left to go to the museum... by herself.

Cody was sitting on his bed while thoughts off Bailey entered his mind. He tried desperately to take his mind off of her, but she just wouldn't budge. He tried to read, listen to music, etc. and still nothing seemed to make Bailey disappear from his mind. Why can't he stop thinking about her? They broke up now, so why is she still on his mind daily?


	3. Chapter 3

The Diary Of Bailey Pickett {Part 3}

After what seemed like hours of continuous thinking, Cody decided to go and see Bailey. First, he wanted to apologize to her for being so mean to her since the break up. He knew she was acting the same towards him since the break up also, but he hated how horrible he's been to Bailey and wanted to change that. Could they at least just be _friends_? He pondered this for a moment before leaving his cabin and heading for Bailey's. He just hoped that she wouldn't force him to leave or something.

As soon as he came in view of her cabin door, he remained still and silent. When he finally had broken out of his trance, he took a deep breath before raising his arm and knocked on the door lightly. His first thoughts when the door didn't open, was that they must've not heard it, therefore didn't answer it. He knocked louder this time, but still there was no sound and no answer to show that the door was going to be opened any time soon. He kept knocking for a few minutes until he began to give up. Turning away, he was about to start walking when another thought crossed his mind. What if Bailey is in there but didn't want to answer incase it was him? With that thought in mind, he turned back around and turned the doorknob, glad that it wasn't locked. Probably London's doing, He thought to himself with a silent chuckle. She did have a habit of forgetting to lock the door when she left to go shopping or something. He pushed the door open wider and grinned when he realised that he had managed to get in. But that grin of his soon faded when he had also realised that he was the only one standing in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The Diary of Bailey Pickett {Part 4}

Cody was just about to exit the room when suddenly something caught his attention. It was a small diary with the words 'Bailey Pickett's Diary' on it. He started to get second thoughts about leaving and wondered what possible secrets could be hidden inside that diary. He walked closer towards it and examined it, noticing that there was no lock to it so he could open is freely. _But would he dare to?_

After he had made his final decision (which was to read it), he silently closed the door and grabbed the diary which laid on the desk before sitting down beside it. 'Bailey really ought to put it in a better and more safer place.' Cody thought to himself with a soft chuckle. Then, with a moment's hesitation, he slowly opened the diary to the first page where he began to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, it's finally happened! Cody and I are officially dating now, and it was all thanks to that Hannah Montana concert in Hawaii. I can't believe that Cody went through so much trouble for me just to try and get me those tickets. It shows just how much he cares about me, and that was when I realised that I care about him, too, and that we should start dating! And I couldn't be happier! So this is why I've just bought this diary now, it's because I needed something to share my feelings with and write about how our relationship goes. I really think he's the one, I've never had a guy before who's gone through so much trouble for me. I hope I'm right, Cody is just such a sweetheart to me._

Cody couldn't help to smile after reading that. The reason she had bought the diary was to write about his and Bailey's relationship. He sighed. If only it didn't end. Then he wondered if Bailey had wrote about their break up so he looked through the pages to find the correct date. When he finally found it, he looked up and took a deep breath, scared of what to expect. He then looked down after preparing himself and started to read what she wrote about the break up.

_Dear Diary, _

_Something terrible has happened since not long ago at all, I'm even crying now while writing it. I can't believe that after a year of mine and Cody's relationship, we have sadly broke up. And it was all because of one big misunderstanding after another, then when I arrived at the top of the Eiffel Tower (where we were going to have our one year anniversary date), I hugged him and he didn't hug me back. He simply stood there, not even looking at me. That hurt. Bad. Then basically after that was the whole arguement and then it was over. I can't believe it! Our relationship was going so well, but it just had to end! Good things never last, but that's life I suppose. Okay, I better close this diary now, because more tears are escaping my eyes and ruining the paper. I'm going to try and get some sleep, but I doubt that'll happen. And even if it does, it will be because I've cried myself to sleep. I will hopefully have a dream about our happy memories together, and not the bad ones like what's just happened. And before I go, let me tell you something. I really wish that this was a dream, and that'd I'd wake up now. But unfortunately, it isn't. It's reality._

A shocked look came across Cody's features while reading but it soon faded and turned into a sad look when he got to the last bit she wrote. Bailey was really upset, and he was to blame for it. But she also _did_ make him upset, too. Suddenly, Cody felt really bad and wished her hadn't read her diary because it's wrong and an invasion of privacy. He felt like an intruder, and hoped that no-one would come in any time soon because if he were caught, he would've had no explanation whatsoever. He would just be stuttering like an idiot, trying to come up with an excuse which would probably turn out to be lame.

He decided to flip back some pages to when they were together and smiled, remembering the happy memories that he and Bailey shared. She even described about their 1 year anniversary date and how romantic it was going to be. But, of course, it unfortunately didn't turn out that way. He let out a sigh of depression before he slowly closed the diary shut. Wow, that was some interesting stuff.

He was sat there in silence with the diary still clutched firmly in his hands until suddenly a noise of footsteps came closer and closer towards the door. Cody was now panicking and could feel his heart beating rapidly from inside his chest. It felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Before he could do anything, the doorknob turned and the door was pushed open before the person walked in. Cody looked up at the person with wide eyes._ 'Oh shit!.' _He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The Diary Of Bailey Pickett {Part 5}

The room was silent until the person broke that silence with her voice raised. _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ She yelled at him.

"Bailey! Listen, I was just, uh...," He paused to think but failed to come up with an excuse. "I got nothin'."

Bailey folded her arms in annoyance, but quickly threw them up in the air in exasperation once she saw what Cody held in his hands. "Is that **my** _diary_?" She asked, her voice still very loud. Seeing what Bailey was staring at, Cody quickly hid it behind his back but obviously already failed to hide it because she had already spotted it. Still he tried to deny it.

"N-no, it's just a book I was reading," He lied, although he knew she wouldn't buy it but it was worth a try.

"Don't lie to me, I just saw it!" She had a mixture of emotions, such as rage, annoyance, and embarrassment.

Cody sighed deeply before bringing the diary from behind him, back to where Bailey could see it and then he placed it back on the desk.

"Look, Bails-" He got caught off almost immediately.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped.

Cody felt hurt but tried to shake the feeling. "Ok, Bailey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry and that it was wrong of me to do this. I really do regret doing it, and I guess my curiosity just got the better of me."

"I don't know if I can forgive you, because you've just read my diary, the place where all my secrets and feelings are hidden!" She was about to shout something else at him, but instead stopped herself. "Wait, you were curious? _Why_?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Well, I uh, wondered if you had wrote anything to do with our relationship. And I was right." When Cody noticed the glare he was receiving from Bailey, he quickly added. "But I did hesitate before opening it! I just really wanted to know what you thought of me, too."

"So, y-you still c-care?" Stuttered Bailey as she nervously pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"...Yeah, I just wasn't sure if you liked me anymore. I'm so sorry for intruding! I'm sure you probably hate me right now," Cody apologized as he stood up and headed for the door.

Bailey was going to let him go, but something inside of her told her she shouldn't.

"Wait!" She told him while grabbing his arm gently and pulling him back in.

"What is it? Are you going to yell at me now?" Cody asked nervously while looking away from Bailey.

"Well, I should be, but I can't," Bailey admitted shyly.

"W-what?" A confused Cody asked.

"You must still care about me then, if you wanted to read my diary. Because you wanted to see if I wrote anything about our relationship in there and how I feel about you."

"Yeah, but I didn't read anymore after the one you wrote about our break up."

"You didn't?" Bailey looked relieved, but at the same time, she secretly hoped he did. It was about them arguing and how much misses Cody and wishes they wouldn't treat each other that way. She also mentioned that she loved and missed him at the end of it.

"But I didn't really read anything that involves how you feel about me."

"You should've checked a certain page," Bailey mumbled.

Cody heard what she said but pretended he didn't. "So there's nothing more in that diary that you wouldn't mind me knowing about?"

Cody became shocked when a sudden pair of lips collided with his. At first his eyes widened in such shock, but they soon closed as he returned the kiss. It just felt so right, even after all that's happened. They just couldn't deny they feelings that they still had for each other.

When Bailey finally pulled away, she said nothing but didn't make eye contact with Cody as she was surprised herself with her actions and also was nervous.

"Wow," Cody whispered. "What was that for?"

Bailey tried to be confident and just face her fears. It was now or never. She had to just admit it to him, and see if he feels the same. If he does, her heart will be healed again. If he doesn't, her heart will once again be broke. But she had to take the chance and do what she thought was right.

"Cody, that kiss kinda summons up what I last wrote in my diary." She paused briefly, taking a moment to look at Cody who was desperate to know why she kissed him. "I love and miss you."

Cody immediately realised that the feelings he had for her were the same. It just hit him like a ton of bricks! Without another word, he just kissed her again. Sometimes actions speak louder than words and this obviously meant that he felt the exact same way about her.

So, this was my first story that I wrote on here. I hope it was okay, I should hopefully get better as I write more, though. Please review. Constructive criticism allowed, but no flames please.


End file.
